Folyékony smaragd
by Eszterke
Summary: This is my first Twilight fanfiction. Laguage: Hungarian
1. Viszlát, Chicago! Byebye, Chicago!

Folyékony smaragd

1. fejezet – Viszlát, Chicago

Kristen nagyon ki van akadva. Az apja bejelentette, hogy elköltözik. A tárgyalások pedig folytatódnak. Maga alatt van elég rendesen, de hát ki ne lenne, ha egyszer válnak a szülei? És sem Meredith sem Joshua nem tudott vele annyit foglalkozni mostanában, hiszen ők már végzősök… Hát persze, hogy a rengeteg felvételi papír között nem tudnak annyi időt szánni Krisre. És ő ezen nem is sértődik meg.

Azon a végzetes reggelen – bár innen, hónapok távlatából nézve kérdéses, hogy a végzetet jó, avagy rossz értelemben kell-e vennem – is minden ugyanúgy kezdődött. Akkoriban a színek lassan eltűntek az életemből. Tizenhat éves énem napjai szürkén és unalmasan teltek.

A reggeleken elcsigázva néztem tükörbe és menekültem el reggeli nélkül a házból. A konyhában már fél nyolc előtt feszült volt a hangulat, a szüleim szinte mindennap összekaptak valamin, vitáztak és nekem fogalmam sem volt, mi történik – előlem ugyanis gondosan eltitkoltak mindent.

Egyébként nem aggódtam. Azt a lehetőséget, hogy a szüleim úgy elváljanak, mint Kristen ősei egyszerűen elképzelhetetlennek tartottam, hiszen még a vak is láthatta, hogy szereik egymást. Mégis, valami hatalmas és – mint már mondtam – végzetes titkot sejtettem a háttérben. Nem alaptalanul.

Életem unalmas szürkesége addigra a kedélyállapotomra is rátelepedett. Addigi vidám színekkel teli gondolataimból és érzéseimből eltűnt a puha lila, az alkony narancsa, a hajnal mélyvöröse és rózsaszíne, az éjszaka nyugtató és mindent magába húzó sötétkékje. Csak a törtszürke maradt.

Az nap, mikor Kris végigsírta az iskolai órák egészét felvetettem a mozi ötletét – ez eltereli Kristen figyelmét és rám is rám fér már egy kis kiruccanás. Sőt, Merryt és Josht is meghívtam, akik ezer örömmel mondtak igent. Chicago lenyűgöző este, kivilágítva. Persze nem sejtettem, hogy mire eljön ez a bizonyos este, miden megváltozik.

- Megjöttem! – kiáltottam be a konyhába. Borzalmasan fáradt voltam, lelkileg, szellemileg és testileg egyaránt. Annyira lefoglalt, hogy Kristen ne legyen olyan szomorú és ne essen ennél is mélyebb depresszióba – már ha ez még lehetséges – hogy a magam apró-cseprő gondjairól megfeledkeztem.

- Kicsim, bejönnél egy percre a konyhába? – hallottam anya dallamos hangját. Most erre mit mondhatok? Ellenkezni nem akarok, mert akkor az esti kimenőnek lőttek, de arra a feszültségre sem vagyok vevő.

Egy sóhaj kíséretében tehát ledobtam a táskám az előszobába és leültem a szüleimmel szembe az asztalhoz. Amilyen fancsali képpel néztek rám, semmi jóra nem számítottam.

- Rhea – kezdte apám. Ujjait összetámasztotta az asztallapon. Ajjaj. – Anyád és én úgy döntöttünk, hogy elköltözünk innen, egy kisvárosba, ahol csendesebb minden és olcsóbb az élet. A házat már el is adtuk és természetesen már az új lakhelyünk is meg van. A munkával sem lesz baj, anyád a helyi iskolában fog tanítani, nekem pedig sikerült elhelyezkednem a kórházban…

Teljesen ledöbbentem… A végén már azt sem tudtam, miről beszél egyáltalán apám. Elköltözni? Mi? Hiszen a Masenök világ életükben itt éltek, Chicagóban. És a barátaim. Könyörgöm, nekem vannak itt barátaim. Nekem ez a város az _életem_. Erre egyszerűen nem kényszeríthetnek!

- …és bárcsak láttad volna azt az édes kis iskolát a főúton, drágám! Forks valami lenyűgöző, minden zöld. Igaz, hogy szinte soha nem süt a nap és mindig esik, de hát te világ életedben imádtad a vizet…

Folyton esik… Minden szürke és zöld. Ez maga lesz a külön nekem készített földi pokol. És Kristen, Meredith, Joshua, a többi srác… a mozik, a séták. A mindenem…

- Nem! – sikoltottam fel. – Én nem megyek el innen! – Nem tudom, mikor pattantam fel, de most remegve támaszkodtam az asztalra és magamból kikelve ordítottam. – Nem érdekel mennyire csodálatos Forks, vagy mi, nekem itt van életem. Én ide tartozom és ezen soha semmi nem fog változtatni!

Velem szemben apa is felállt. Felemelte a hangját, bár látszott, hogy igazán nem mérges, csak valami efféle reakcióra számított tőlem.

- Na idefigyelj kisasszony! Szombaton elmegyünk innen, ha tetszik, ha nem és te, meg a cókmókod is velünk jön. A helyi iskolába fogsz járni, lesznek új barátaid és te ebbe bele fogsz nyugodni – jelentette ki.

Ettől persze csak még idegesebb lettem. Kirohantam a konyhából, fel kaptam a cuccom és hatalmas zajt csapva felcaplattam a szobámba. Útközben még leordítottam, hogy este elmegyek a barátaimmal moziba és ne várjanak, csak késő este. Nem kaptam választ, de ez nem izgatott. Most már akkor is elmegyek, ha nem engednek.

Levetetettem magam az ágyamra és átengedtem magam a teljes önsajnálatnak. Öt perc sem telt bele és már megállíthatatlanul folytak a könnyeim. Legalább fél órámba telt, mire megnyugodtam és gondolkozni kezdtem.

Minek nekünk olcsóbb élet, mikor apa jól kereső orvos, anya sikeres tanár? És akkor miért nem egy csodálatos, napos helyre költözünk, mondjuk a sivataghoz, ahol olyan szépek a csillagos esték. Most már komolyan féltem a szürkeségtől.

Megnéztem, mennyi a spórolt pénzem, és miután arra jutottam, hogy a mozi bőven kitelik belőle, sőt még mást is tudok venni, zsebre vágtam a telefonom, felkaptam az első táskám, ami a kezem ügyébe került, belehajítottam a bankkártyám, a pénztárcám és a fényképezőgépem és köszönés nélkül elmentem otthonról, az ajtót pedig úgy bevágtam, hogy megrezgett benne az üveg.

Beültem a Peugeot 206 cupé cabriómba és elhajtottam. Bár legtöbbször mindenhová gyalog megyek, most örömmel pattantam be az ajándékba, amit a tizenhatodik születésnapomra kaptam a szüleimtől, vadi újan. Na emiatt nem értettem, hogy miért kell nekünk olcsóbb élet. Soha nem szűkölködtünk, ami a pénzt illeti.

Első utam a fodrászhoz vezetett. Imádtam a hosszú, alul hullámokban fodrozódó bronzvörös hajam, de azt is jól tudtam, hogy a szüleim is szeretik. Így nemes egyszerűséggel levágattam az egészet. Ami megmaradt belőle, a bronzszín több árnyalatában pompázott, művészien meredt szanaszét a zselé mindennemű használata nélkül.

Belenéztem a tükörbe. A szemem a megszokott smaragdzölden nézett vissza rám és megállapítottam, hogy bár a hajam kissé koboldszerűen széppé és egy parányit fiússá teszi az arcomat, azért meglepően jól áll. Fizettem. Életemben először meg sem próbáltam spórolni. Vettem magamnak néhány új göncöt, aminek esőben is hasznát tudom venni, de azért jól is mutat. Végül pedig felvettem három barátomat és közöltem velük, hogy ma estére a vendégeim.

Mindannyian meglepődtek. Mikor közöltem, hogy válasszanak filmet Merry bambán bökött valami nyálas, romantikus mozira és én szó nélkül megvettem a három jegyet, meg a popcornt, kólát.

A filmnek sajnos túl gyorsan vége lett, legalábbis szerintem. Már nem tudtam tovább halogatni a vallomásom. Miután leültünk a különböző éttermek mellé kirakott asztalok egyikéhez és kínai kaját ettünk, felsóhajtottam.

- Szombaton elmegyünk – mondtam és meredten bámultam a műanyag villámat.

- Tessék? – meredt rám Kristen. Bárcsak ne nézne így! Tudom, hogy ezzel csak még több fájdalmat okozok neki, de nem tehetek mást…

- Örökre. Forksba, vagy minek is hívják azt az isten háta mögötti, átkozott helyet – sziszegtem.

- Rhea… - Joshua a vállamra tette a kezét és én az arcomat a kezembe temetem.

- Hiába mondtam, hogy maradok, nem engedik. Istenem, hiszen a félév közepén tartunk! Ezt nem gondolhatják komolyan! – közel álltam ahhoz, hogy megint elsírjam maga, de inkább összepréseltem a szám és a szemem. Így is borzalmas volt hallani, hogy Meredithnek és Kristennek már most potyognak a könnyei.

És én… Nem tudtam vigasztaló szavakat mondani. El fogok menni innen. Itt hagyom a lelkem darabját, ami Chicágóhoz tartozik, és amit erővel kiszakítottak belőlem. Csak a fényképeim maradtak, amiket a városról készítettem és azon az utolsó, mozis estén a srácokról. De a képek már soha nem adják vissza az igazi pillanatot.

A szombat túl gyorsan eljött. A házunkból semmi nem maradt a falakon kívül. Mindenhol dobozok voltak, amiket utánunk hoznak a költöztetők. A barátaim kijöttek a reptérre, hogy elbúcsúztathassanak, és persze most már nem tudtam erősnek látszani.

Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy vajon Forksban olyan hevesen esik-e az eső, mint ahogy az én könnyeim hullnak?


	2. Chapter 2: Egy új kezdet New Life

2. fejezet – Egy új kezdet

Az élet csodálatos, mikor süt a nap… mikor kék az ég… mikor a lábad alatt zöld a fű és a szél beletép a szabadon szálló hajadba.

Az élet gyönyörű, ha néha elered az eső és kimossa belőled a fájdalmat, elmossa a fájdalom könnyeit, és mindent elönt az illatával.

Az élet szép, ha vannak barátaid, akikre mindig számíthatsz. Ha együtt akár minden este kimozdulhattok és van kire támaszkodnod, ha fáj a szíved.

Az élet jó, ha nyári estéken kifeküdhetsz a kert füvére és bámulhatod a csillagokat, amik arra emlékeztetnek, hogy élni csuda jó dolog.

Forksban szinte soha nem süt a nap, az ég pedig rendszerint vagy haragos szürke, vagy csak simán szürke. Az eső mindig esik és a nedvesség a lelkedre is rátelepszik. Forksban nincsenek barátaim, akikre bármikor számíthatnék, hiszen nincsenek ismerőseim sem. És – hála az esőnek – az éjszakai eget a csillagokkal szökőévente, ha egyszer látni lehet.

Utáltam itt élni, ha őszinte akarok lenni.

Anyámék úgy jöttek erre az isten háta mögötti helyre, mintha a paradicsomba kerültek volna. Pedig semmi nem volt itt, az ég egyadta világon. _Tényleg_ semmi.

A giminek összesen háromszázegynehány tanulója volt és, csakúgy, mint minden fontosabb épület, ez is a főút mellett helyezkedett el. A mi kis házunk szinte a város határában állt.

Március volt. Otthon ilyenkor bomlanak ki az első levelek, ám itt már minden csupa zöld volt. Zöld és szürke. Egyik rémálomból a másikba csöppentem – itt aztán még annyi minden sem fog történni, mint otthon. És Kristen meg a többiek annyira hiányoztak, hogy az már szabályosan fizikai fájdalmat okozott.

Az első néhány napban nem mentem iskolába és, ha őszinte akarok lenni, ezt nem is bántam annyira – szilárdan eldöntöttem, hogy Merryt, Josht és Krist nem lehet pótolni, szóval velem csak ne barátkozzon senki. Anyámékkal a házat rendeztük. A dobozokból kipakoltunk, mindennek meg kellett találni a helyét.

Az én szobám a padlástéren kapott helyet. Egészen pontosan csak ez az egy szoba volt itt, meg a parányi fürdő – az egészben ez volt a legjobb: saját fürdőszoba! Anyuék a földszinten laktak, a padlás többi része pedig majd idővel dolgozószobává alakul. Szóval olcsó élet, mi?

Szerdán aztán már nem volt hova halogatni – az iskola nem vár meg, ahogy anya is mondta. Rajzot tanít itt, Forksban is és Állampolgári ismereteket. Mindkettő megtalálható az órarendemben, még jó, hogy anyám csak a rajzzal fog kínozni. Szerintem ez már több mint ciki, ha az ember lánya már elmúlt tizenhat.

Külön mentünk a suliba. Bár anyám felajánlotta, hogy bevisz, szó nélkül elutasítottam. Még mindig dühös voltam rájuk.

A Forksi Középiskola parkolója tele volt roncs járgányokkal. Az én ezüst Peugeot-m erősen kirítt a tömegből. Sokáig keresgéltem, hova is parkolhatnék, amikor megpillantottam egy ezüst Volvót. Amellett a nagy hodály mellett az én kicsikém igazán fel sem tűnik. Annyira.

Egy könnyed mozdulattal tehát beálltam a másik ezüst járgány mellé, felkaptam az anyósülésen heverő táskámat és kiszálltam az autóból.

Bár most nem esett, az idő azért hideg volt, az ég felhős. Én mégis a fülemre illesztettem a napszemüvegem. Nem baj, ha kirívó vagyok, úgy kell nekik. Ahogy elnézem, amúgy sem valami sok rövid hajú lány jár ebbe az iskolába. Egyáltalán nem bántam tehát meg, hogy levágattam a fürtjeimet.

A recepciós irodán felvettem a papírjaimat és kiléptem az épületből. Beszívtam a hideg és meglepően szmogmentes levegőt, majd elindultam a hármas számú épület felé.

Az ajtóban szemembe villant egy vaku. Áldottam az eszem a napszemüveges ötlet miatt. Egy srác állt velem szemben.

- Heló, kislány - vigyorgott a képembe. – Isten hozott Forksban! A héten te leszel a suli újság címlapján. A nevem Eric.

Lekaptam a szemüvegem és mérgesen rámeredtem. – Mikor jött ide utoljára új diák, hogy ilyen érdekes vagyok? – sziszegtem és elmentem mellette. Az első órám angol volt és szomorúan konstatáltam, hogy az utolsó üres hely egy lány mellett van, igaz, szerencsére, az utolsó padban.

A kis fecnimet aláírattam a tanárral, majd ledobtam magam a lány mellé.

- Szia, Meredith vagyok! – fordult felém mosolyogva. – Te pedig bizonyára Rhea Mason.

Iszonyú dühös lettem. Máris egy Meredith! Ha a Sors így akar ingerelni, akkor nagyon jó úton halad afelé, hogy idegösszeomlást kapjak. Bár szilárdan eltökéltem, hogy nem szerzek új barátokat, tudtam, hogy ez a lány nem tehet arról, hogy így hívják, és bizonyára tele van jóindulattal. Nem lehetek bunkó vele, csak mert ugyanaz a neve, mint Merrynek.

Vettem egy mély levegőt és elkínzott félmosolyt erőltettem az arcomra.

- Igen, szia!

Miután átestem ezen a kötelező udvariassági formulán elfordultam, és a táblára szegeztem a tekintetem. Komolyan tartani akartam az elhatározásomat és nem is sejtettem, hogy ezt az egészet már órákkal később is nehéz lesz betartani. Amilyen egy társasági, cserfes lány vagyok olyan makacs is… de Forksban minden más, semmi sem reális. Itt nem segít a makacsság, mert a tér és idő kibillen, és mindent a mindenható Fortuna asszonyság irányít a maga különös árnyainak segítségével.

Amikor kicsengettek minden esetben rohanvást hagytam el a termet. Így történt ez az ebédszünet előtt is. Könnyedén megtaláltam az ebédlőt, kezemben a tálcámmal, fürkész tekintettel kerestem egy teljesen üres asztalt.

A végzősök helyét egyből kiszúrtam: az ő csoportjuk volt messze a leghangosabb. Ugyanígy megláttam a tizedikeseket is, az osztálytársaimat. Meredith természetes szőke fürtjei kivilágítottak a többségben sötét hajú fiatalok gyűrűjéből.

- Edward! – hallottam egy lány boldog kiáltását, a következő pillanatban pedig már kezek ölelték a nyakamat.

- Megfojtasz – nyögtem, mire a két mancs elengedett és egy döbbent tekintetű lánnyal találtam szemben magam. A végzősök asztalánál egy srác felkapta a fejét. Milyen ódivatú név! A mi családunkban két Edward is volt, ez igaz, de mindketten meghaltak az ezerkilencszáztízes években, a nagy spanyolnátha idején. A dédapám időseb testvére, a fia és a testvér felesége, aki dédmama testvére volt – milyen fura! Dédpapa annyiszor elmesélte ezt a történetet, mikor még élt. Soha nem tette magát túl a történteken. Szegényt, több mint száztíz évig kínozta az emlék.

Alaposabban is megvizsgáltam a fiút. A haja az enyém pontos mása volt. Ezért kevert hát össze vele ez a furcsa lány, akivel pedig egymagasak vagyunk.

- Ne haragudj – vonta össze a szemöldökét és bűnbánóan rám nézett -, de összetévesztettelek valakivel. A nevem egyébként Bella Swan. Új vagy itt? Még nem láttalak.

- Jah, most költöztem ide a szüleimmel – bólintottam. – Rhea Mason.

A lány szeme megvillant, mikor meghallotta a nevem és a tekintete a hátam mögé nézett. Az arcáról egyetlen dolgot olvastam le.

„Ugye hallottad?"

- Chicagóból jöttem – mondtam, mire öt méteres sugárban mindenki felkapta a fejét. Egy új információ szegény új lányról…

- Nincs kedved mellénk ülni? – intett egy laza mozdulattal a végzős asztalhoz. Tettem még egy próbálkozást egy üres asztal felderítésére, de egyetlen egy darabot sem láttam, így egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében bólintottam.

- Kösz.

- Igazán nincs mit – nevetett és megragadta a kezem. Egyenesen Edwardhoz ült, engem pedig egy fekete hajú lány mellé nyomott le. A lány olyannyira elf szerű volt, hogy az egyik fantasym szereplője ugrott be róla. – Ők a barátaim – mutatott körbe Bella. – Melletted Alice Cullen, ő pedig itt mellettem a bátyja, Edward. Aztán ott van még Mike, Jessica, Angela és Eric – itt a fényképezős srácra bökött – és ő pedig Lauren… - sorolta hosszan, bár én már az Edwardnál leragadtam. – Srácok, ő itt Rhea! – mutatott be. – Most költözött ide.

Kimérten biccentettem a felém forduló arcoknak, aztán enni kezdtem. Ennél több figyelmet igazán nem akartam nekik szentelni. Tényleg _nem akartam barátkozni_.

Sorsszerű volt, hogy éppen Bella miatt változott meg gyökeresen az életem és hogy Forks fontosabbá vált bármivé. Persze, akkor, az első napon, ezt még egyáltalán nem sejtettem.

Ha rajtam múlik egész ebéd alatt meg sem mukkanok, csakhogy mikor felnéztem és Edward tekintetével találtam szembe magam a torkomon akadt a falat és majd megfulladtam. A srácnak szó szerint aranyszín szeme volt és kavargott. Úgy ahogy az enyém szokott. Kristen mindig azt mondta, olyan, mint a folyékony smaragd. Ez pedig folyékony arany volt.

Alice veregetett hátba és ezzel megmentette az életem.

- Szóval Chikago, hm? – kérdezte Edward és hátradőlt a székében én pedig, még mindig könnyezve a köhögéstől, bólintottam.

- A családom generációk óta itt él – motyogtam és éppen a limonádés üveggel küzdöttem. Nagyot sóhajtottam, mikor lesikerítettem a kupakját és végre magamhoz vehettem ez éltető folyadékot. – Két Edward is volt a családban, de mindketten meghaltak, még a múltszázad elején, a spanyolnáthában –csacsogtam. – Az idősebbik dédapám testvére volt.

Edward szemöldöke egy pillanatra magasra szaladt, aztán lehunyta a szemét, megmasszírozta az orrnyergét.

***

- Fáradtnak tűnsz – simított végig a fiú karján gyöngéden Bella. Alice is aggodalmas pillantást vetett fivére felé.

- Semmi baj – jelentette ki a fiú, és újra kinyitotta a szemét. Az arcáról sütött a tökéletes nyugalom. Bella egy darabig még kétkedő tekintettel fürkészte aztán felsóhajtott.

- Jacob felhívott – mondta és a szeme sarkából Edwardra pillantott. Ez minden bizonnyal valami kényes téma lehet nálunk. Talán féltékenység, gondoltam gunyorosan, de aztán rögtön el is hessegettem a gondolatot.

- Mikor vigyelek el? – kérdezte a fiú. Igen, ez egészen biztosan nem féltékenység. A hangja nyugodt volt és meleg. Ez a fajta melegség pedig egyáltalán nem illett a hófehér bőréhez – mégis olyan természetesnek és bársonyosnak hatott.

Bella arca felderült. – Ma délután! – mondta gyorsan. – Arra gondoltam, talán Rheát is magammal vinném. Tetszene neki a la pushi part és a hullámok…

Már hetek teltek el az első ebédem óta az új iskolámban. Megdöbbentően keveset beszéltem az osztálytársaimmal és még mindig csak Meredith nevét tudtam. A végzősök közül azonban már szinte mindenkit ismertem és bár nehezemre esett bevallani, de jól éreztem magam velük.

Ám a Cullenektől, csak úgy, mint kicsit mindenki – Bellán kívül természetesen – kicsit idegenkedtem. És mégis vonzott valami, főleg Edwardban. Úgy éreztem, ismerem, hogy valahol már láttam őt, csak nem tudom hol. És sehogy nem is akart az eszembe jutni.

Hetek teltek el. De én nem mozdultam ki otthonról. A régi életemről álmodoztam mindig, bármi történt. Hiába hívott Angela moziba, vagy Mike túrázni én nemet mondtam.

- Igazán nem fontos – motyogtam hát és vetettem egy oldalt pillantást Bellára. – Ma… Ö… Fontos hívást várok Joshtól – motyogtam, ami végső soron igaz is volt.

Alice gyengéden oldalba bökött. Rám villantott egy mosolyt, piros ajkai mögül kilátszott hófehér fogsora és cinkos pillantást vetett rám.

- La Push izgalmas hely, hidd el nekem – győzködött. – És jó fej srácok élnek ott. Sokkal jobb fejek, mint az itteniek – suttogta a fülembe, mintha valamiben a bűntársa lennék. Felsóhajtottam.

Én is tudtam – hogyne tudtam volna – hogyha még sokáig maradok otthon, akkor abba belehalok, beleőrülök. Bellára néztem. Az arca reményteljesen ragyogott, a szeméből is ezt olvastam ki. Vettem egy mély levegőt.

- Hát, talán el tudom halasztani Josht néhány órával – mormogtam kelletlenül.

Mindeközben pedig az a határozott érzésem támadt, hogy ezt még nagyon meg fogom bánni.


End file.
